


Так не должно быть:

by halalcsillag



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Endverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halalcsillag/pseuds/halalcsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как это было бы в кино. Но это же реальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так не должно быть:

**Author's Note:**

> Я не помню, что меня так впечатлило, что я решила написать этот текст, где у сказки такой конец. Но я думаю, все же есть надежда.

Синее с лиловым небо грозно нависает над головой. Сегодня должен был пойти дождь или это был прогноз на вчера, возможно даже то, что это Тедди подкинул в его задание ложную информацию о чертовой погоде. Он, с его бессменным капюшоном толстовки, музыкой в лучших традициях гетто и мягким взглядом, всегда пугал Джиена. Пугал в этих незначительных мелочах типа добавления в его задания сведения о погоде или какого цвета был хамелеон сегодня ночью в 3:12. Это все вызывало у Джиена, прежде всего трепет: то, как Тедди вписывал все эти мелкие пометки неразборчивым почерком, то как сам Джиен читает их сразу же после "усвоения" информации. 

  
Джиен сжимает в руках ПК "Гюрза" и думает, что сейчас готов взять что-то по круче, например, "Пустынный орел" и пострелять всех к чертовой матери, на радость киношником. НО. Расстояние до цели 46 метров, по всей вероятности на нем бронежилет и радует только то, что под костюм свободно можно надеть только первого класса. Джиен знает, что если провалит это задание в нем самом появится аккуратная дырочка прямо посередине лба. Он думает, в какую сторону потечет кровь и кого из новеньких дадут в напарники Топу. 

  
Все проходит почти по плану. Почти потому, что его задевает ответная пуля. Его заметили. Кажется, тот молодой охранник стреляет наугад, и пуля попадает в ногу Джиена, чуть выше колена. Кровь неприятно стекает по ноге, щекоча и оставляя какое-то странное тепло. Этого действительно не было в плане. 

  
По виду Джиена совершенно не понятно, что что-то случилось. Он стучит в дверь общежития, где должен был быть Топ.

  
\- О хен! - радостно приветствует его Сынри, открывая дверь. - А Топ-хен нам тут пива принес.

  
Хихикая он открывает дверь шире, чтоб впустить Джиена. На кухне, где все расположились, темно и душно, а еще пахнет перегаром и чем-то цитрусовым. 

  
\- Это лайм, - снова поясняет Сынри, проталкиваясь поближе к Тэяну с пивными банками.

  
Джиен смотрит на них всех, смотрит на Топа, тот все мгновенно понимает и ему становится дурно, от того, как он легко может «прочитать» его . Топ встает, извиняется, говорит что-то о том, что им двоим нужно уехать, мол срочные дела и только для хенов. Сынри сначала хмурится, ему не хочется их отпускать, но потом убедившись, что ему же больше достанется всяких лакомств, принесенных хеном, он легко смиряется. 

  
Они, молча, едут на старую квартиру Топа. Обычно когда попадаешь в компанию, то все твое прошлое стирают. Классическая история о шпионах. Но ему как-то удалось сохранить эту тайную квартирку с одной единственной кроватью и аптечкой, лежащей прямо на полу, рядом. 

  
-Закатай, - просит Топ, садясь на корточки напротив Джиена. Тот кривится, пытаясь поднять прилипшую джинсу, а потом решает просто разорвать их на колене и чуть выше. Так, чтобы было удобно обработать рану. 

  
-Как тебя по-настоящему зовут? – осторожно спрашивает Джиен. Ему кажется, что сейчас это очень важно, и он просто обязан услышать ответ. Пусть даже фальшивый. Топ начинает обрабатывать рану, она не слишком глубокая и практически не смертельная, но он все равно делает все тщательно и по возможности безболезненно. Джиен даже не морщится, то ли от того, что руки у Топа мягкие, и делает он все аккуратно, то ли от того, что болевой шок уже давно прошел, и сейчас это просто большая царапина. 

  
-Я бы на твоем месте лучше зашил рану - советует Топ, а потом чуть тише добавляет, - меня зовут... Сынхен. 

  
Сынхен смотрит большими черными глазами на голое колено, ощущает мягкую кожу у себя под пальцами, и все это так ненормально, что в глазах немного темнеет. Ему хочется, чтобы все время остановилось или в пространстве образовался надрыв, и их бы перенесло в другую реальность. Хочется хотя бы остановиться, замереть, запомнить. 

  
Сынхен забинтовывает рану прямо по верх джинсы, а потом перебирает пальцами чуть выше колена, гладит ладонью и так печально смотрит в глаза Джиена, что тот не знает, что сказать. Ему хочется большего, хочется прикоснуться к коже, хочется тепла, хочется Джиена. 

  
-Это твой третий косяк, - шепчет он куда-то в колено, голос совсем дрожит - Джи, я не хочу, не хочу, чтобы все так...

  
Джиен запускает руку в мягкие черные волосы, и ощущение приятное, как будто на самом деле время остановилось. Он тянет его за волосы вверх, притягивает его голову ближе к себе. 

  
Целовать сухие губы Сынхена кислые от лайма и необыкновенно приятно. Это завораживает и соблазняет еще больше. Джиен облизывает его губы, смотрит, как Сынхен прикрывает глаза, когда чуть прикусывает и посасывает его губу. Запускает руку под мягкую ткань одежды и ощущает под своей ладонью теплую кожу. Ощущение безумное, словно прикасаешься к горячей печке, только не обжигаешься, а наоборот греешься. Такое особое тепло. 

  
Как-будто все так и должно быть и это просто одна из квартир с тем самым модным минимализмом и просто еще одна острая черта бурной личной жизни Джиена. Так и должно быть: горячие пальцы под кофтой на ребрах, поцелуи на шее и мочки уха, и шепот. Отчаянный шепот, о том, что так и должно быть. Должно. Быть. 

  
Весь Сынхен словно патока. И Джиен уверен, что мог бы придумать еще сотни слов, подобрать тысячи описаний, но ему сейчас настолько жарко и хорошо, что вся надобность отпадает. 

  
-Не спи...не засыпай - над самым ухом.

  
-Я не сплю - в ответ еле слышно.

  
-Я дал тебе таблетку - и слишком извиняющее, чтобы Джиен мог позволить себе не заметить, - она...поможет. 

  
Джиен хочет сказать "какого черта" и "что это было", но не может сказать ни слово. Все как в бреду или страшном сне, где стоишь и не можешь шевельнутся, тянешь ногу, стараешься изо всех сил, а толку ноль. Весь такой беспомощный наедине со своим отчаяньем, а там, где-то далеко убивают тебя самого. Убивают. 

  
Джиен открывает глаза, лениво, нехотя и почти сразу же закрывает их. Дышит громко-громко, словно только что поставил олимпийский рекорд. Осознание того, что он никуда не бежал пришло практически мгновенно. 

  
Джиен поворачивает голову и снова открывает глаза. Сынхен такой же теплый, лежит под одеялом, рядом с ним и смотрит своими большими черными глазами прямо на него. И это именно он дышит телом громко-громко. Джиен улыбается и тянется к нему, совершенно не замечая, что здесь что-то не так. Он придвигается к нему и, лежа на боку, прислушивается. "Не так", становится ощутимей. Сынхен вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла, поправляет его сбившуюся челку и тянется горячими пальцами к губам. Вкус совсем как у крови. В мгновение Джиен замечает, что дыхание у Сынхена слишком сбивчивое, пальцы темно красные, почти коричнивые, как будто в крови и еще... Дрожащей рукой Джиен откидывает одеяло. Страх и чувство, будто это не грудь Сынхена, не живой человек, а сплошное черное, вязкое болото. Будто нет ни одежды, ни кожи и даже косточки не торчат. Больше всего Джиена настораживает запах Смерти.

  
Так.Не.Бывает. 

  
Джиен замечает несколько отверстий от пуль в стене, как раз рядом с кроватью. Он осматривает всего Сынхена, вглядывается в его лицо – бледное и измученное. А потом его взгляд само собой падает на небольшой клочок бумажки зажатый в руке у Сынхена. 

  
Сынхен хрипит и булькает, он отчаянно хочет что-то сказать Джиену, но…

  
Через три минуты Джиен выходит из квартиры. Он знает, что больше никогда не получит задание и не узнает какая будет погода. 

 

Сынхен гыкает и думает, что сейчас подошел бы "Пустынный орел" и в лучших традициях экшена можно было бы даже проиграться с гранатами. Он думает, что машина с откидным верхом это как минимум классика жанра, а еще он действительно не против сняться в кино. В таком, где в первой серии герой умирает, а потом оказывается что это все его хитрый план, чтобы спасти себя и любимую девушку. В таком, где еще 115 серий он бы спасал ее, гнался за плохими парнями и всеми силами отстаивал свою свободу. Он усмехается своим мыслям, потому что на самом деле так не бывает. На самом деле все заканчивается еще в первые десять минут. И на самом деле это, наверное, самые проникновенные десять минут. 

**Author's Note:**

> Джиён проваливает ошибается 3й раз и его должны ликвидировать. Сынхен это знает и дает Джиену снотворное или что-то такое. А после, когда тот засыпает в квартиру приходят ликвидаторы; Сынхен сообщает, что сам займется этим, но ему не доверяют и тогда приходится устроить перестрелку.  
> Джиён обещает отомстить и уничтожить всю их систему.


End file.
